Stardustwings
this dragon is from dragon mania legends its my favorite dragon so i wanted to do something with it on here the dragon art is by Dynamo deepblue on deviant art Appearance their scales are anywhere between purple and blue they are very unique dragons and they are beautiful they have dust coming of of there tail back head and the tip of their wings. their wing membrane are flowy and go from dark blue at the top then fade into purple then into light purple. their claws are any color of blue. Abilities they are really quiet and stealthy they could be flying at full speed and you wouldn't even hear or see them coming. they breath bright light that could blind a dragon up close. they can breath shadows out of their mouth to cover their opponent so they cant see or to cover themselves to confuse the opponent and get away. they can fly as high as clouds to hide or sneak attack. weaknesses they sometime get a little to cocky and start to show of then they tend to get killed. it takes a while for them to attack sometimes so when they use an ability it takes a second to work and thats were the opponent can attack. dragonets and eggs their eggs are light blue mixed with dark blue and have little scales on top and on the bottom of them. when the babies hatch they are so small their wings are basically hands because they are 4 limbed because their hands are on their wings. their tail is as hard as a rock that is a defense thing a baby stardust wing has. their hatchery is at a place called stargaze point its enchanted to keep every dragon except stardust wings out. ''Royalty Queen Scorpio - has dark purple under scales and dark blue over scales and light blue dust on her King - Virgo - has light blue under scales and light purple over scales prince - aeries - has the same color scales as his father(aka im to lazy to make up different color scales) princess - Sagittarius - same color scales as her mother(by the way im Sagittarius) 'History' the known queen came with a couple of dragons down to pyhirra to explore the queen was Capricorn she liked the place and started to build her tribe on jade mountain. she went to ally with the sand wing queen she agreed but was plotting against her. time came the queen of the sand wings came with an army to get rid of the new dragons Capricorn died in the fight. the stardust wings were about to lose but most of them went above the clouds. the ones that stayed down on the mountain died. they started to grow their tribe on the clouds with their new queen Aquarius they stayed peacefully above the clouds for a century and a half the queen was killed by her daughter Scorpio at the age of 312. ever since she became queen the sand wings and stardust dragons became more against each other. 'Territory' they live above jade mountain in a place they call sunset valley there palace is called zodiac palace. there is another valley called sunrise valley they have a big home and like what are you supposed to do with all the space. the hatchery is stargaze point it covered in clouds enchanted by an animus dragon to not let anyone enter except stardust wings. 'Animus' the first and only animus dragon is Jupiter he is still alive and is currently working on a secret project to take out the sand wings they dont know about anything thats happend from the first to tenth book because they have been living above the cloud for ages. since clouds move and sometimes are not around the animus dragon has made it so that the clouds they live and built on stay there forever which makes it obvious were they live. 'Names' royalty is named after the zodiac signs commoners are named after space things like stars and stuff important dragons(besides royalty) are named after planets 'Diet''' they eat clouds and stars dont ask me how they come from space. they infinite food supply because of clouds. Category:Fanmade Tribes